monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:1stclasswarrior
Hi, welcome to Monster Wiki Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Does this work? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dinomino21 (Talk) 15:50, 25 April 2009 RLLB is waiting Hi!!! RLLB is waiting on the FF Wiki's IRC for you. BlueLionheart Thanks for the notice!! 1stclasswarrior 17:58, 26 April 2009 (UTC) FFwiki IRC 1st, I've been banned from the FFwiki IRC, ask Faethin why on it please. Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 19:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ......I'll ask, but I only just got the message now. 1stclasswarrior 19:47, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I can still see posts.... *''checks his watch''* Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 19:54, 26 April 2009 (UTC) 1st, i'm on the FF IRC-Rydia's long lost brother 19:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) KD, cloudxterra and faethin are on as well-Rydia's long lost brother 20:35, 3 May 2009 (UTC) problems? What do you want me to fix-Rydia's long lost brother 15:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) It's been fixed, it was my sig. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'classwarrior']] 15:43, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Turns out i can't go on the PC today, so you're on your ownRydia's long lost brother 16:07, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Your dad again? I'll be fine. I've got a few more hours anyway. PS: Thanks for joining!! [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'classwarrior']] 16:09, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Conspiracy of the week I think the letters LOL are the only things that can describe that. Just don't make a boring one like BH occasionaly does, what the hell do I care about emperors. 19:33, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Images Chupacabra on Template:American wierd wiki look at this wiki! http://jhonenvasquez.wikia.com/-Rydia's long lost brother 19:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Cheap plastic Re:What? ~~~~~ takes a decent amount of time less than compered to, say, ~~~~~ .|time=19:28, 5 May 2009 (UTC)}} =Admin= 1st, I now declare you an administrator. You have the same rights as A11.(Dinomino21 15:16, 6 May 2009 (UTC)) Congratulations, 1st. 16:31, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Congratz-Rydia's long lost brother 15:54, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Some MediaWiki changes Conspiracy of the Week It isn't meat. Your car You know you drive a Toyota Yaris. Why not save up for a Ford Mustang V8 GT ?! They're AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Dinomino21 16:11, 15 May 2009 (UTC)) Because I'm only 15, and we need to save money, not waste it on re-fuelling each day. If we ever get a sports car, we'll get a new Nissan GTR because it does everything we want it to. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 16:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, But you have to admit Ford Mustangs are awesome!!! Anyway, the reaon I didn't put an image on my talk template is because I went to the staff page to get the picture of Megaguirus but when i got back you said you fixed it. I just hadn't put the picture on yet. But thanks anyway.(Dinomino21 16:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC)) :Oh, okay. Well, I don't really like mustangs. I like the new Corvette ZR1 and the new Challenger from Top Gear. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 16:29, 15 May 2009 (UTC) The new Mustangs can speed, but they don't handle well. Also, Mustangs have a habit of breaking down after a couple of years, a habit no other Ford has. 22:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :And the GTR Is reliable, handles well and is fast. Perfect. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 22:33, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::The Skyline is a good car, indeed. Some Americans have joined the military and shipped off to Japan just to buy a good one cheap. 22:38, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Not the skyline, the NEW GTR. The brand new model that's got a lot of attention so far.... [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 22:45, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::It is a Skyline. Read its main page. They turned the Skyline GT-R into its own line, and removed its former line's name. It still has a Skyline chassis, a Skyline-type engine, and the Skyline's nickname, "Godzilla." 22:49, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, okay then. Nissan's website just says "GTR" [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 22:50, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I just think they should have left the name. ^_^ 22:55, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Don't worry about it. I don't mind. I'm happy to have learned something new about my favorite car. 8¬) [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 22:57, 15 May 2009 (UTC) } |text=I'm not being rude or anything but how can you not like the Ford Mustang V8 GT?! It's AWESOME!!! I myself am not a big fan of Nissans but I like the Skyline. It's cool. But you have to admit the ford mustang is pretty cool. }} RAINBOW } |text=what's up with this rainbow thing on the top of every page?! Who put it there? I mean, it's not that I don't like it, it's just that I was wandering what it's for and who put it there. }} } |text=I didn't mean for you to delete it. it looked good. But what was it a link to? }} movie } |text=This has nothing to do with the wiki but still, this guy has just saved the whole of the U.S.A. The next day he's at his house, he looks out the window and sees a brand new Farrari. He goes out and there's a letter on the Farrari saying to Riley Poole, which was his name. At the bottom it said, from the president. So, he jumps in and because he hasn't got a licence and he's only 16 he reverses it into his house. I was thinking I wonder what it's like having a Farrari half way through your kitchen wall?! }} no, plus it's not up to you whether i tell 1st or not.Dinomino21 19:28, 29 May 2009 (UTC) =what's up?= Hi 1st, hows your day been? This guy called Bradley was beating me up today while A11 stood there watching, laughing at me. Anything interesting happen to you today?Dinomino21 19:27, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Let's see, WE had just dueled and iwent to kick my football about but you and Bradley took it then you kicked it down the road and Brdaley called me a pussy for some strange reason and then chased after me until i got to my house. Dinomino21 07:45, 30 May 2009 (UTC) no, you pelted it down the hill so i had to run and retrieve it while bradley chased me and hit me. I'm not a liar. Plus you might have wanted to play but i was playing on my own and you stole the ball.Dinomino21 15:52, 30 May 2009 (UTC) =Conspiracy of the week= On what day do you change the conspiracy of the week? Oh, also, A11 has his own wiki called Heavenly Sword wiki. Here's the link. He's had it for about a week but didn't tell nobody. http://www.heavenlysword.wikia.comDinomino21 19:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) k, thanks.Dinomino21 09:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) =Ahh, ahh, ahhhhh, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ZOOOOOOOOOOMBIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!= Ok, the wierdest thing happened today. me and A11 went to the bus stop to go to school and there were two dead baby birds. When i came home the two dead birds were breathing, still lying there but they were breathing. It's scary =Child fail= That video is depressing and mean...Dinomino21 14:37, 2 June 2009 (UTC) no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, It's mean to the little kid. You may have done it when you were a kid but i doubt your parents filmed you and put it on FAIL blog. YES I DO KNOW WHERE YOU GOT THEM FROM!!!!! Dinomino21 18:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I actually found them all on youtube. Failblog uploaded them. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 19:12, 2 June 2009 (UTC) but they're still originally from FAILblogDinomino21 16:33, 3 June 2009 (UTC) They may be, but I didn't find them there, even if that is one awesome website. It's so damn funny. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 17:50, 3 June 2009 (UTC) i don't find it funny...the websites funny but that vid is horrableDinomino21 19:00, 3 June 2009 (UTC)